Guardian Angel
by Ruii419
Summary: is it wrong if a guardian angel fall in live with human? SuLay couple's here ! .


Guardian Angel

Title : Guardian Angel

Genre : romance, fantasy, angst, AU, etc.

Casts : Kim Joonmyeon / Suho as Guardian Angel

Zhang Yixing

Etc.

Author : Devil's Crying419

Ratting : aMan :p gak, T.

Length : oneshoot

Pairing : SuLay, KrAy.

Summary : is it wrong if a guardian angel fall in live with human? SuLay couple's here ! .

Recommended Song : Celine Dion ft – I'm your angel.

Disclaimer : all of the casts is belong to God, Their parents, and themselves. This fiction is **MINE**.

Warning : BOYS LOVE !alurnya kecepetan, gak sesuai **EYD**, alurnya **GAJE**, banyak typo bertebaran, dan… 1 lagi, authornya sarap -_- #sadardiri

Boleh **BASH** tapi jangan **PLAGIATIN **

**Don't like don't read**

**I told u b'4**

**Happy reading ('',)**

Suho POV

Seoul, October 7th 1991

seoul hospital

Terlihat sepasang suami istri sedang berbahagia, tergambar jelas dari raut wajah mereka berdua. Sang istri sedang memeluk seorang bayi namja. Bayi itulah yang akan kujaga. Aku akan menjadi Guardian Angelnya. Aku memperhatikan mereka dari sudut ruangan. Aku akan terus menjaganya, sampai ajalnya datang menghampiri. Semua orang memiliki guardian angel, namun hanya segelintir orang saja yang menyadari akan hal itu. Kami (guardian angel) tidak pernah menampakkan wujud kami yang sebenarnya pada manusia, kami bisa merubah wujud kami menjadi apa saja. Hal itu kami lakukan untuk melindungi manusia. Mereka selalu menganggap bahwa mereka sendiri, tapi hal itu salah besar. Karena, kami selalu ada di samping mereka.

6 years later

Tahun demi tahun berganti, Aku memperhatikan Yixing dari kejauhan, tak terasa sudah 6 tahun aku menjaganya. Ia tumbuh setapi, aku harus tetap menjaganya. Yixing terlihat sangat senang, saat ini ia sedang bermain lempar bola bersama-sama dengan sepupunya, Sehun. Aku juga dapat melihat guardian angelnya Sehun, yaitu Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan Sehun. Aku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku pada Yixing, mereka masih bermain seperti tadi. Tiba-tiba bolanya menggelinding ke tengah jalan, Yixing pun berlari ke tengah jalan untuk mengambil bola itu.

Bisa kulihat dari jarak sekitar 10meter dari Yixing, ada sebuah minibus dengan kecepatan tinggi sedang melaju kearah Yixing.

CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

"Yixing-ge! Awas!" Sehun berteriak saat melihat minibus yang kumaksudkan tadi. Bisa kulihat juga, Yixing sedang menutup matanya, dia terlihat sangat ketakutan. Dengan sigap, aku menarik Yixing dari tengah jalan dan membawanya ke tepi jalan. Fiuh, untung aku bisa menyelamatkannya. Kalau tidak? Tuhan akan menghukumku.

"Yixing-ge!" panggil Sehun sambil berlari kearah Yixing. Perlahan, Yixing membuka matanya. Dia masih takut dengan kejadian tadi.

"gwaenchanhayo?"Tanya Sehun.

"hiks, Sehun… hiks" Yixing mulai menangis, sepetinya ia agak sedikit trauma dengan kejadian tadi.

"Yixing-ge, uljima" Sehun membujuk Yixing yang masih menangis.

"kajja, kita pulang" Sehun merangkul Yixing dan mengantarnya pulang.

11 years later

Tak terasa sudah 17 tahun aku menjadi guardian angel untuknya, ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Tapi, dia tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanku. Dia selalu menganggap bahwa ia selalu sendiri. Anggapannya itu salah, dia tidak pernah sendiri. Aku selalu menemaninya, aku selalu berada di sampingnya. Siang maupun malam.

Kali ini dia sedang berada di taman, dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Dari raut wajahnya, bisa kulihat bahwa dia terlihat kesal. Sesekali ia menoleh pada jam tangannya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Selang beberapa menit, seorang namja dengan datang menghampiri Yixing sambil membawa sebuket mawar merah ditangannya.

"Yixing-ah, kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya namja itu sambil duduk di samping Yixing. "aniyo, aku baru saja sampai" ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum. Dari sorot mata Yixing, bisa kulihat bahwa dia terlihat sangat bahagia. "Yixing-ah, i ini untukmu" Sekejap, suasananya menjadi sangat canggung. Yixing menerima buket bunga mawar itu sambil tersenyum malu-malu. "gomawo, Kris-ge." Ucapnya pada namja bernama Kris tersebut. Kris tersenyum. "eng, Yixing-ah., sebenarnya aku menyukaimu sejak kita pertama bertemu." Akunya. Yixing tersenyum malu-malu. "would you be mine?." Tanya Kris. Yixing hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Menandakan bahwa ia mau menjadi namjachingunya Kris. Hati ini terasa sakit, kenapa aku merasakan sakit yang menjalar dari dadaku?. Aku seharusnya bahagia melihatnya berbahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya. Tak seharusnya aku bersedih karena hal ini. Kami, Guardian Angel, memiliki cinta dan kasih. Tapi, kami tidak boleh mencintai manusia yang kami jaga. Kuakui, aku mencintainya. Aku hanya bisa menjaganya. Tanpa bisa memilikinya.

6 bulan berlalu, aku tetap menjalankan tugasku sebagai Guardian Angelnya. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia bersama namjachingunya. Seharusnya aku senang melihatnya bahagia. Tapi, kenapa aku hanya bisa merasakan sesak di dada?. Tuhan memang memberikan perasaan pada setiap Guardian Angel. Tapi, kami tidak diperbolehkan jatuh cinta. Apalagi terhadap manusia. Aku hanya mampu memendam perasaan ini.

Hari ini Dia bersama kekasihnya pergi ke suatu tempat menggunakan mobil milik namjachingunya, Kris. Aku mengawasi mereka dari atas gedung. Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya tertawa lepas. Meskipun dalam hatiku ini, rasanya ingin sekali untuk meniadakan namja itu. Dan dalam hatiku hanya ada satu pertanyaan, Kenapa aku hanya mampu melihatnya saja?.

Sebelum Yixing lahir, kupikir menjadi Guardian Angel mudah. Tapi, nyatanya hal ini sangat sulit dan…

Menyakitkan hati.

Seandainya aku memiliki mesin waktu, sudah dipastikan aku akan menggunakannya dan pergi ke waktu 17 tahun yang lalu dan meminta Guardian lain untuk menggantikanku. Dan mungkin, aku akan menjadi Guardian Angel manusia lain.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah motor melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. "GEGE AWAS!" Teriak Yixing. Kris langsung membalikkan setir dan.

BRUKKK

Mobil yang mereka berdua naikki menabrak pohon. Kaca mobil itu menjadi pecah dan mengenai mata Yixing. Kepala Kris terantuk setir dan terjadi pendarahan hebat dikepalanya. Aku merasa tak tega melihat wajah Yixing yang menahan rasa sakit seperti ini. Tapi, apa daya. Hal ini memang sudah seharusnya tejadi. Dan sudah tertulis dalam buku hidup, Zhang Yixing.

Seoul Hospital

Beberapa dokter sedang berada di ruangan ICU, mereka sedang menangani kedua pasien tersebut. Tubuh Yixing sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa kabel dan infus. Begitupula dengan Kris, tapi Kris lebih parah.

TIIT TIIT TIIT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

Alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu berbunyi panjang, menandakan bahwa sudah tidak ada harapan untuk Kris hidup. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Aku menemukan Tao, Guardian Angel Kris, sedang berada disamping Kris. Kulihat roh Kris perlahan terlepas dari raganya. Ia memandangi Yixing sambil menangis. "Mianhae Yixing, aku tak bisa berada di sisimu lagi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum miris. Kris memandangi Tao, dan Tao membawa Kris pergi, ke Surga.

Seusai operasi itu, Yixing dipindahkan ke kamar rawat inap. Matanya ditutup perban, ia sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi. Air matanya merembes dari perban itu, ia menangisi kepergian Kris. "gege, kau sudah berjanji padaku, bahwa kau tak akan pernah meninggalkan aku. Tapi, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kau mengingkari janjimu." Ucap Yixing sambil terisak. Ingin sekali ku memeluknya dan menghapus airmatanya. Aku memang bisa melakukannya, tapi Guardian Angel tidak diperbolehkan untuk menampakan wujudnya pada manusia yang ia jaga. Mianhae Yixing, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuatmu tersenyum seperti dulu.

Yixing POV

Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat dunia lagi, dan aku sudah kehilangan namjachinguku, Kris. Ia berjanji bahwa ia takkan pernah meninggalkanku,tapi. Kenapa ia pergi secepat ini? Bahkan hubungan kami berdua belum genap 1 tahun.

"Yixing..". aku mendengar suara itu, suara yang sangat kukenali, suaranya Kris. Aku bisa merasakan keberadaannya. "kumohon, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak bisa pergi dengan tenang jika kau terus menangisiku." Ujar Kris. "A-aku tidak bisa menghentikan airmataku." Balasku. "suatu saat nanti, kau akan menemukan penggantiku. Aku yakin itu." Ucapnya lalu terasa ada angin dingin yang menerpa seluruh tubuhku.

Aku benci berada di rumah sakit, aku merindukan rumahku, aku merindukan kedua orangtuaku juga. Aku hanya bisa mencium bau-bau obat disini. Aku juga tidak mempunyai teman untuk diajak bicara. Ini benar-benar membosankan.

Aku bangkit kasur itu dan berjalan tak tentu arah. Aku hanya ingin menjauh dari rumah sakit.

Suho POV

Aku melihatnya bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan tak tentu arah, jendela kaca itu masih terbuka. Dan Yixing menuju kesana. Menurut salah satu Death Reaper, Yixing akan meninggal setelah jatuh dari atas sini. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya, maafkan aku Tuhan. Aku melanggar rencanamu. Aku siap menerima hukuman atas apa yang aku lakukan.

GREP

Dia jatuh, aku mengejarnya dan membuka sayapku. Aku bisa menangkapnya, aku membawanya ke kasurnya dan membaringkannya disitu. Saat aku akan pergi, dia menahan lenganku. "n-nugu?" tanyanya. "aku Suho, malaikat penjagamu." Ucapku lalu menghilang.

Aku menemui Leeteuk, Lead Guardian Angel. Aku akan mendapatkan hukumanku sekarang. Aku melanggar rencana Tuhan. Mungkin aku akan dibuang.

"Suho, kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan itu salah?." Tanya Leeteuk sambil menatapku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. "ne, aku tahu itu." Jawabku. "jika kau tahu itu salah, kenapa kau melakukannya?" Leeteuk bertanya lagi. Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat, aku tidak mempunyai alasan yang tepat. Yang aku tahu, aku mencintainya. Dan aku tidak mau dia meninggal dengan cara seperti ini. Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya, "mianhae, aku tak bisa membantumu kali ini. Kau harus mendapatkan hukumanmu." Ucap Leeteuk lalu meninggalkanku sendiri. "Leeteuk! " panggilku. "wae Suho?" tanyanya. "sebelum aku menerima hukumanku, bolehkah aku meminta 1 permohonan?" tanyaku. "tentu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Seperti yang Leeteuk katakan, aku boleh meminta 1 permohonan. Aku mendapatkannya sebelum dihukum.

Matahari masih belum menampakkan wujudnya. Bintang-bintang masih terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Ini waktu yang tepat. Aku mendekati kasurnya Yixing. Dia masih tertidur, perlahan, aku membuka perban yang menutupi matanya. Dan mengucapkan suatu mantra. Aku bergegas untuk pergi sebelum dia bangun dan melihatku.

"tunggu!." Panggil seseorang yang aku tahu adalah Yixing. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menghadap padanya. Dia agak terkejut karena melihat wujudku. Tatapan polosnya itu, kurasa aku akan merindukannya.

"nugu?". Tanyanya. Aku tersenyum, "aku Suho, Malaikat penjagamu." Setelah mengatakan itu aku membalikan badanku dan pergi menjauh darinya.

Goodbye, Yixing.

Jika kita berdua diijinkan untuk bersama,

Mungkin dikehidupan kita yang lainnya…

Tiba-tiba 2 death reaper datang menemuiku. Apa mereka yang akan menghukumku?. "Suho, ikut kami." Ucap Kyuhyun dan diikuti oleh Sehun. Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku dan membiarkan mereka membawaku.

Yixing POV

Namja bersayap itu, namanya Suho? T-tunggu, d-dia namja yang menolongku waktu itu kan?. Guardian angel? Dia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah guardian angelku. Apa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan dia?

3 years later

Tahun demi tahun telah berlalu, tapi dia tidak pernah datang lagi. Kenapa? Aku merasa seperti ada ruang kosong dalam hatiku. Terasa seperti ada luka tak kasat mata yang meradang di dada. Jujur, aku merindukannya. Aku rela tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi, sia-sia. Karena dia tidak pernah datang lagi.

Aku berjalan kedapurku, tapi aku tidak menemukan satupun bahan makanan. Kurasa,aku harus pergi membelinya.

Aku mengunci apartemenku dan pergi ke minimarket terdekat. Aku menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, aku tidak menemukan satupun kendaraan yang akan lewat. Aku mulai menyebrang. Dan semuanya terlihat gelap.

CRASH

Author POV

Tanpasepengetahuannya, sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Tubuhnya terlempar beberapa meter dan darah merembes keluar, terutama dari kepalanya. Semua orang yang berada didekat tempat itu mulai mengerumuninya. Ambulance segera datang dan mengangkat raganya yang sudah tak berisi jiwanya.

22 years later

Yixing POV

Suasana kelas sangat ribut, aku bahkan tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa dari earphone-ku. Kelas menjadi sangat ribut karena dosen paling 'killer' di Univrsits Seoul tidak hadir. Membosankan, yeah., sangat.

Dosen Jang tiba-tiba masuk bersama seorang namja. "Class, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari USA." Ucap Dosen Jang. "silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Dosen Jang. "annyeong haseo, choneun Kim Joonmyeon imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Suho." Ucapnya.

Wait,

Suho katanya?

Well, mungkin aku salah dengar. "Suho, silahkan pilih tempat dudukmu." Ucap Dosen Jang lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas. Dia duduk dikursi kosong disebelahku. Di mengambil sebuah kertas kecil dan melemparnya padaku. Apa maksudnya?

Aku lalu membuka kertas kecil itu dan membacanya.

_Hey, masih ingat aku? Aku 'Guardian Angel'mu, Suho. Ternyata, Tuhan mengijinkan kita untuk bersama._

Dia Guardian Angelku?.

Aku menoleh padanya, dia tersenyum padaku. Aku membalas senyumnya, dan memperlihatkan dimpleku. Aku mengambil penaku dan menulis balasan surat konyol itu.

_Tentu, aku tidak pernah melupakanmu Suho._

Aku ,melempar kertas kecil itu dan mengenai kepalanya. Dia tersenyum saat membaca surat itu, dia lalu pergi ke mejaku dan mengacak rambutku. Ugh, rambutku pasti jadi berantakan sekarang. Akumenggembungkan pipiku lalu menginjak kakinya. Dia terlihat menahan sakit, lalu kita berdua tertawa bersamaan.

Ruang kosong dihati ini mungkin sudah berdebu karena tak ada yang mengisinya,

Tapi sekarang, ruang itu telah penuh olehnya,

Guardian Angelku.

End

Annyeong, nae new author dif fn ^^ bangapta ^^

Mian kalo ffnya jelek, author masih newbie .-.

Endingnya gaje beud -,-

Gpp, yang penting happy ending :v

Mind to give me some review? :3

Ada sequel atau nggak, itu tergantung readers '-'


End file.
